Unfair Question
by bostonrainbow825
Summary: Emily is back to help the team catch the escaped convicts and JJ asks her an unfair question which leads to them falling back into old habits. Femslash warning, Jemily.


Disclaimers: All original property is owned by CBS and The Mark Gordon Company, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Criminal Minds' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Emily/JJ (Ongoing and historical relationship despite JJ being married)

Rating: M (Contains scenes of sexuality and nudity)

 **Unfair Question**

 **By: BostonRainbow825**

"So... this might be an unfair question but are you really back? Can I get attached or should I try to keep you a little at arms length for when you disappear again?" JJ leaned against the wooden railing that held the complicated awning of vines above this section of patio at the back of Rossi's house. The three glasses of wine she'd indulged in loosing her tongue in a way that it normally wouldn't be.

The soft sound of music and voices floated outside from the house, the weather warm enough to be outside but not to have moved the entire party there for the night. The impromptu celebration was being put on by the older man to welcome the newest member to their team as well as to embrace the return of one of Rossi's favourite people in general.

The blonde was glad that the gathering had been a 'team' only affair, meaning she could focus on what she wanted to right now and if she was honest with herself that mostly revolved around figuring out where her suddenly off kilter emotions were coming from.

Dark eyes looked sideways to the blonde and narrowed a little as if trying to work out just what tone the question had been asked in. Obviously unable to get a clear answer from the blonde's look alone Emily passed her tongue over her lips turning her attention away from the blonde back to the extensive grounds before answering.

"Get attached?" She repeated the blonde's phrased. "You're not attached already?"

The return question, instead of an answer, made a short snort of a laugh come from the blonde.

"Do I even need to answer that question?" JJ decide to answer the second question with another one, knowing that they could probably keep this up until someone came looking for them. "I just want to know what your plans are Emily. Is this just a temporary stop or are you really home?"

This time Emily pulled in a breath and slid her hand into her pants pocket.

"Officially I'm just on loan from London." She shook her head pulling out a slim packet of cigarettes from the pocket which she had lost her hand in. Reaching out she tapped her bottom of it on the railing in front of them. "The reasons I left haven't changed so I'm not sure I can stay." She flipped the top open looking at the five cigarettes that lay inside.

"Officially you were on loan to London, now they're loaning you back, leave it to bureaucracy to make things complicated." JJ watched the motions out of the corner of her eye. "Can I have one?" She held out her hands, stretching out her fingers not expecting to be denied.

Emily picked out the middle one, and handed it over carefully and took one for herself before closing the packet and slipping it back in her pocket, exchanging it for a rather beautifully monographed lighter. Flicking it to light she leaned carefully to set JJ's a flame before lighting her own and dropping the lighter back into her pocket.

"And you don't need me here full time... You have a full contingent." She nodded back towards the handsome new agent somewhere in the main room. "I was brought on board because I know ten of the missing 13 mad-men." She took a deep draw off her cigarette and blew out a lung full of tainted smoke with a thick laugh. "I could be considered the best bait for one of them." She added with heavy sarcasm.

"You really think I am having this conversation with you in relation to the team or the work?" JJ closed her eyes as she took a long drag, kicking herself for even thinking she could draw Emily to have an honest emotional conversation with her. "Your profiling is out of practice."

"The last time I checked you were married." Emily lowered her voice, her tone changing slightly. "Had a one year old." She pointed out further. "I'm the one who can't hold down a relationship for longer than six months." She flared her nostrils slightly, pulling on the cigarette again. She turned to lean against the railing to face the house. "The one who left her last 'boyfriend' under the admittance that she was still in love with someone from a long time ago."

"You told Mark that?" The small question slipped out of JJ's lips with a certain amount of surprise, though she knew her own reactions well enough to know that the hard turn in her stomach wasn't surprise. She saw dark brown eyes come up to meet hers momentarily in confirmation. She let the pause linger as she took another long draw on the cigarette before she carefully bent down to snuff it out gently against the side of a planter, using her finger to wipe away any mark the ash had left before she rested the now harmless stick of tobacco on the rail taking a step off towards a break in the foliage. "The length of a relationship isn't a litmus test for how successful it is, sometimes people just fall into a routine, and day by day that replaces intimacy with familiarity and complacency." She walked slowly down the three perfect flat stone steps, her blue eyes looking back to Emily before she stepped onto the path clearing willing the woman to understand the message that she wanted to move further away from the house. After all it wasn't as if David's yard was small, it was extensive and perfectly manicured, with perfect coloured flower beds as well as wild areas planted with tall feathery grasses and short bushes.

Unlike the blonde Emily didn't extinguish her cigarette but she did follow the blonde carefully treading down the steps and out onto the stylish path that led out into the grounds.

"There's something to be said about routine." She offered with a simple shrug. "Not if it replaces the thing you mentioned though." She admitted. "Mark and I had a routine..." She let out a sad laugh and shook her head. "He routinely missed me and I routinely made excuses."

"I pity him." JJ assessed as they continued down the path, the soft low level solar lights trying to fight off the darkness as they got further and further away from the house, finding themselves near the large gazebo in no time. "Once you've made up your mind that you're not going to let someone in, there is precious little that they can do to change that."

"That's true enough." Emily nodded easily as she pressed up the three steps that took her up into the trellis worked gazebo, rather ingeniously using the end of her cigarette to light the large round oil lamp that lay low in the centre of it, cupping her hand carefully around the broad wick until it properly started to burn. "Are you going to be alright with me being back?" She asked moving to perch on the end of the bench that edged the entire gazebo.

"Honestly, I don't know." JJ had followed her up into the gazebo and watched as the brunette lit the lamp, finally moving to stand in front of Emily as the brunette's backside settled against the cushioned bench. "There is just so much of the past that becomes vivid again." She admitted first. "I think we need you, the team, to find these bastards and put them back where they belong, we couldn't do it without you but..." The tip of her pink tongue came out to sweep over her bottom lip. "If you are only on loan..." She began but then seemed to rethink her answer. "The void left when you leave again..." She didn't manage to finish this train of thought either as a dozen different elements of her emotions fought inside of her. The part of her that was still mad about the past, both at herself and at the brunette. The part of her that waited with razor sharp anticipation for Emily to move closer to her and breech into her personal space. The part of her that knew the sorrow and despair that would engulf her when the brunette left... again.

Emily reached and carefully snuffed out what little remained of her cigarette and leaned to place it next to her foot before she sat back on the surprisingly comfortable bench, her eyes taking their time to take in the blonde.

"You could come with me." She gave a shrug, leaning her arms back to grip her hands around the wooden slats that made up the backrest of the continuous seat, straightening her back slightly.

This idea made a manicured blond eyebrow arch as blue eyes looked back at her.

"You like London that much that if we changed the world it would have to include moving half way around it?" She wrapped her arms around her body, wishing that somehow Emily's suggestion hadn't jumped past a dozen different steps that couldn't be jumped over in her mind.

Emily pushed up to sit with leaning again shaking her head.

"No." She admitted breathing out and looking up at the blonde as she finally rose up to stand bringing her very close to JJ now. "I think you would like it though." She admitted reaching out very hesitantly to play with strands of blonde hair that escaped the clip that JJ was wearing.

"I'm sure I would." JJ gave a tiny nod, feeling the heat of Emily's hand came up to touch her hair. "Why do we even bother trying to fight it? We both know what's going to happen." The blonde's voice dipped to a soft whisper as she took a half step closer to the taller brunette.

"Nothing will happen Jenn, not if you don't want it to." Emily vowed softly, pulling in a breath as she pushed herself closer to the blonde. "You're married, and I respect the decision you made five years ago." She tried hard not to tense her jaw as she remembered the worse day of her life, but failed, the muscles pulling under their own volition.

"Any guilt for breaking my marriage vows falls to me Emily, it always has." The blonde mind seemed to suddenly flood with memories of the last time the brunette has returned to be helped by the team in hunting down a serial killer. The long sleepless night spent tangled naked together in that hot Florida hotel room made her take a slow breath in. "What do you want to happen?" She asked the more important question.

"Us." Emily replied instantly. "I want us to happen." This time her hand moved over JJ's head to smooth over blonde hair. "Whenever we can." She added knowing that though she wanted as much of the blonde as she could get, JJ had other... commitments. "Jennifer, Florida reminded me of things that I had tried hard to forget..." She admitted, bringing her other hand to rest on the blonde's waist. "Things that while I'm here I don't want to forget."

"Then lets get out of here, Will isn't expecting me home until really late, he knows how Rossi's parties linger into the wee hours of the morning." The blonde answered leaning her body forward to press lightly against the brunette. "I'm more interested in spending the rest of it with you then listening to old stories that I've heard a million times."

"You go excuse yourself..." Emily slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a key card. "I'll join you at my hotel in about fifteen?" She offered, her eyes not really leaving blue as she slipped the card into JJ's pocket.

"Don't keep me waiting." JJ warned with a smile as she took a step back, keeping the locked look for a long moment before she turned and began to walk back towards the house.

-x-

When the door to the suite opened and Emily slipped inside she probably wasn't surprised to find that none of the main rooms lights were on but there was a long dim sliver of illumination coming from the open door to the bedroom. There were the other small hints of JJ's coat being slung over the back of an armchair in the sitting area, and the blonde's heels tucked neatly against the same piece of furniture.

Slipping off her own coat, the moment that Emily came around to the doorway she was met by the image of the comforter being turned down and the blonde laying in the centre of the enormous king sized bed, every one of her beautiful naked curves framed by the crisp white sheet that she had pulled over her.

"Let me guess, Rossi wouldn't let you out the door." JJ made the guess with a soft smirk, having looked at the time the moment she'd heard the door and had moved to slip her phone onto the bedside table. It was longer than the fifteen minute interval that the brunette had suggested in the gazebo.

"He tried to tell me that the 'party' was half for me and I wasn't allowed to leave." Emily sighed as she began unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it from her body and literally threw it on the chair that sat by the door in a rather un-Emily like manner. "I told him I was tired and still a little jet-lagged, it seemed to work." She smiled as she reached to pull off her socks, moving to put them on the chair instead of throwing them anywhere. "I'm glad you didn't leave." She pointed out honestly.

"You had a few more minutes in that window before I would have figured you'd changed your mind." JJ watched the other woman's every move, sliding one leg over the other in a soft move as more and more porcelain skin came into view.

"Just a few huh?" Emily smiled more as she unbutton her pants and quickly wiggled them down off her hips and dropped them to the floor, stepping out of them and just dropping them onto the chair seat. "It's good to know I had a little room to maneuver. I shouldn't have broken the speed limit as badly as I did." She smiled even more as she reached to un-clip her bra and ease it from her body, arching her back, and just smoothing her hand around her back and over her breasts, obviously happy to be free of the restraining garment.

"You could have explained it to the officer, he might have understood where the fire was." JJ winked at the end of her words. "Or at the very least been intimidated by your very shiny badge."

"It is very shiny." Emily chuckled softly, shimmying out of her black lace panties, leaving them in a tiny heap on the carpet as she took long strides to the edge of the bed, pausing at it to lean in and just brush her lips against Jennifer's. "Hello beautiful." She breathed out onto warm lips as she pressed the feather light kiss there.

"Hello to you." JJ knew that during both the drive over her and when she'd stripped off and slipped into bed her anticipation had solidified into almost electric arousal and with just the simple touch of Emily's lips to her own she felt her body underline how strong the feeling of want had grown. She moved her arm to lift the blanket and invite Emily to slip down onto the bed inside of it and join her.

With a warm smile Emily eased into the bed feeling the sheet come down on her as JJ let go of it. Settling on her side, the brunette immediately rested her hand on JJ's warm hip before leaning in again and kissing her a second time, this time the kiss being a little stronger, though still more chaste and controlled than the blonde may expect.

The blonde didn't let the kiss remain chaste, slipping one leg up over both of Emily's legs while at the same time her hand slipped up into dark hair as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss with a sweep of her tongue. Every reason she shouldn't be here, shouldn't be doing this was pushed out of her mind as it always was. The very universe becoming about Emily, the electric connection between them and the hot interaction of their naked bodies as bare skin touched bare skin.

A moan slipped from deep inside Emily, into the kiss as the brunette's hand on JJ's body tightened, pulling the blonde closer to her and arching her body slightly as she angled her head in the kiss to press her tongue further into the exploration of JJ's mouth, her other hand tangling itself into blonde locks as the brunette let herself roll slightly off her side onto her back, drawing JJ with her to rest more against her.

It only took that small pull it seemed to indeed get JJ to roll her whole form, opting to continue the move until she was straddled over Emily's lower stomach. Her knees lightly pressing into the mattress tight to either side of the brunette's body, their mouths locked together in the passionate kiss that saw a duel between their tongues in first the blonde's mouth and then the brunette's. She braced one hand upwards to release some of the strain the bent position put on her stomach, allowing her to slide her other free hand down the full length of Emily's side and then back up again in the middle of the body underneath her.

"How do you set everything inside me on fire so instantly?" JJ groaned out the words when the finally parted mouths to breath, their eyes meeting each other as her hand closed over the brunette's full breast and began to massage her palm against it, the weight and shape the same as the imprint in her memory but the desire the touch caused seeming to be new each and every time she was allowed to reach past Emily's intense personal barrier in these exposed moments.

"The same way you do me." Emily replied arching her back a little, her nipple under JJ's palm tightening and stiffening to the touch as Emily moved her hand down and around to slide over the smooth warm skin of Jennifer's ass, a groan of pleasure leaving her lips as she made a full round sweep of the tight shapely area, before letting her fingertips press into it, gripping it tightly, this with a lower more of a growl of appreciation.

Pressing her ass back into Emily's hands also caused her hips to press more into the brunette's, putting pressure to her already hard centre which caused her to flare and press her hips again before she let it settle into a continuous motion that allowed her to get enough satisfaction where she wanted it for her mind to focus on her fingers and the dexterous effort of narrowing them down to play over Emily's hard nipple. The now constant roll of her digits against the hard nub being broken by occasional flicks with the edge of her nail or light pinches between her thumb and forefinger. The new touch seemed to put them both at a loss for words, though sharp intakes of breath, gentle groans and mews of pleasure made sure the room didn't stay in permanent silence.

"God..." She groaned as the brunette reacted to the new stimulation, making her extend the periods and way her fingertips flicked as well as putting more pressure into the motion of her hips. "I've missed you." She admitted biting down on her lip a little as she said the words before she leaned the short distance to capture Emily's mouth again in a hot need driven kiss.

Emily didn't let her pull back from the kiss for a long while, drawing it out into a deep passionate exchange, diving her tongue deep into the blonde's mouth, exploring the warm depths of it before encouraging the blonde's tongue back to do the same within her own, as she lowered her other hand to cup Jennifer's other ass cheek and further the roll and grind of the blonde's hips against her, pressing up with her own to meet and encourage the movement, her body flushing with heat and arousal.

Finally she pulled their mouths apart with a breathy gasp, her dark eyes simmering with thick lust as she focused on the blonde.

"I've missed you too." She purred. "Every night since Florida."

"At least unlike Florida I know you'll be still here tomorrow, and the day after that." JJ made the small guarded prediction of the future. "And we will be able to do something with that ache..." She arched her body so that she could begin to trail kisses down Emily's chin, over her throat and down in a haphazard line until she was able to replace her fingers with her mouth. Sucking the hard nipple into her mouth with some strength, assaulting the tip of it with her tongue.

"Uh... God..." Emily let her eyes roll back as she pressed her head back into the pillows behind her head, making sure to keep the press of her hips in time with Jennifer's as the blonde's delightful oral exploration of her breast began. "Jennifer..." Her voice became husky and thick. "I love your mouth on my breasts..." She moaned smoothing one hand up the blonde's back and into blonde hair.

"I know, you always have." The mumbled response came back as JJ's mouth released the treasured flesh for a brief second, before the fast flicking of her tongue against it made the whole globe bounce slightly from the pressure. "Your body tells me everything you can't." She admitted with a flash up of blue eyes before she returned with her full lips to suck the sensitive flesh with growing force, pulling her head back a little to stretch and further tease as her hips ground down into Emily harder.

"You've always read me." Emily admitted, groaning louder as JJ pulled tension on the sensitive flesh and pressed friction lower. "God I love how you read me... how you touch me.." She pressed her eyes closed and arched a little harder. " Touch me Jenn, I need you to touch me."

As if this was the admission JJ had been waiting for, her move seemed planned and flawless as she shifted up her weight enough to slide down the bed a little so that she could adjust her body to be straddled over just one of Emily's legs. Her mouth not leaving the nipple it lavished, even as her hand slid down between them and without hesitation she pressed two fingers between already wet lips to seek out the brunette's hard clit. Barely allowing her fingers to reach their goal before she pressed her knee up tight against the back of her own hand to increase the pressure of the new touch.

"I knew it's what you were thinking about all during dinner, you must have twirled the same mouthful of pasta on your fork for two minutes at one point when Rossi was talking and you were just staring at me." JJ acknowledged how much she did 'read' the brunette at any given moment.

"No one touches me the way you do Jennifer, no one ever has..." Emily felt her hips buck and then just fall into the rhythm the blonde set, a hungry moan falling from her lips as the pressure on her clit increased. "My body feels you from across the room, it swells and hardens at the idea of you, I was wet before I had my arms around you in the foyer and we'd barely said hello." She breathed out.

"We need to work on wearing you out a bit so you can at least get some work done on Monday." JJ teased softly as she let her own body move against Emily's leg even as she concentrated on the motion of her fingers against her lover's clit. Altering the tempo, the pressure or the direction of the touch every time that Emily seemed to settle into one aspect and began to pant harder.

It was one of those rare moments when JJ felt in control of the world, of herself. Keeping her lover on the edge of release, thickly enriched by the heady flood of pleasure endorphins, giving Emily the prolonged lead up that usually allowed JJ to make sure the brunette's release when it did come was body wide and fulfilling.

"Why have they started putting camera's in the washrooms?" Emily's voice was thick with arousal and need.

"You can be very naughty." JJ teased her in an equally low tone. "I don't have my office anymore, that is one down side."

"I have Derek's." Emily shook her head, panting louder now as her body pressed out a little early release.

"Mmmmm..." JJ didn't hide the shiver of anticipation this caused to roll through her body. "We'll have to be good for the first little while, until you figure out all the security in there." She advised speeding up the sweep of her fingers as she lengthened out the motion so that it slid down away from Emily's clit to rub over hot inner lips before sliding back up to her tight centre again. "Penelope doesn't need that kind of material to hold over us."

"Pen doesn't need that kind of material, period." Emily agreed leaning back more into the pillow as she gave another hard loud groan. "Oh God Jenn.." She said, louder this time. "Fuck." She made the short blunt curse. "Inside, I need you inside."

"Already?" JJ face held a satisfied smirk as she made the back and forth sweeping motion a few more times, hearing a grunt of dissatisfaction come from the brunette before she finally led her fingers back and pressed in deep with two fingers stilling them once they were in as much as her hand could allow.

Emily gave a satisfied grunt, pressing up a little as the blonde pressed into her, her body instantly claiming all the blonde gave her in wet hot muscles.

"Uhhh... yes..." She panted, pushing her hips up off the bed to and against the blonde. "Words can't tell you how much I've missed you." She added working her body into a rhythm regardless of anything the blonde may start.

"Maybe not but the feeling of how wet and hot you are is doing a really good job." JJ slid a little further down Emily's leg so that she had more freedom to work with her hand, the move also allowing her to pepper the brunette's stomach with kisses as she began to stroke the two fingers in and out of the hot grasping muscles.

The brunette's body shifted to rock and press in time with Jennifer's motions, her breathing becoming quicker and shallower as she raced towards a hard climax, everything around the blonde internally beginning to flutter and clench as Emily pressed back against the blonde with more pressure.

"Harder Solnishko." Emily breathed the words out in a needy whisper, the age old pet name slipping from her lips with the hint of it's Russian ancestry.

Hearing the almost forgotten nickname made JJ press her face more into Emily's stomach as without any further request she began to make the push and pull of her fingers have more strength to them, splitting them inside to push and press against tight inner muscles, making sure that with every pass her fingertips pulled tightly over Emily's g-spot, which she could find without even trying to.

With relatively few presses, Emily pressed up with a loud gasp, her hand pressing down hard on the mattress as a virtual flood of released crashed over and around JJ's fingers and hand, her hips continuing to buck after the initial release as her orgasm pressed through the initial wave.

"Oh... how... how do you... OHHHhh.." She slapped her hand again against the sheet, curling her fingers into it, letting out a low guttural groan as more arousal pressed out against the blonde.

"Because..." JJ peppered kisses over Emily's stomach, slipping in a third finger with her next press to stretch her lover even more. "I love your body." She admitted as she shifted her hand a little so that she could nudge her thumb against her lover's clit to further drive her over the edge. Right now she wanted Emily to be overwhelmed with her orgasm, wanted in a selfish way to prove to herself that it was her that could make the brunette feel like this. Only her who could bring out this level of emotion and arousal in the other woman, erase any idea of Mark and London from her memory so that maybe she wouldn't leave this time.

"Mmmmm." Emily agreed with a muted nod as she bucked a little spastically as her body shuddered with an uncontrollable wave of pleasure. "You do." She reach her free hand to touch JJ, unsure exactly where the contact was, she just need to grip hold of her as she bucked hard and shook, her body totally just shaking and jumping in reaction to the contractions and ripples inside her, as another hard wave of orgasm pressed down and through her. "Sssshhhh... still..." She laid her open hand on what she now recognized to be JJ's shoulder. "Don't come out... just.. still." She asked of her lover. "I..." She paused as another tremble of muscles through her made her stall, a sheen of sweat glistening over her heated body. "I want to just feel you, inside me... filling me."

JJ closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of Emily's hot skin against her face and the even hotter spasming muscles that gripped and released her fingers which she had left pressed deep but still inside the brunette. She listened to the hard rapid thump of Emily's heart beat and the echo through the room of her fast breaths as her body stayed on the elevated plateau of blissful release.

"Are you sure you don't want me to move just a little?" She questioned with a smirk as she wiggled her fingers just a little to stimulate the brunette.

Emily gave a soft moan, her hips falling into the instant subtle rhythm.

"Are you secretly trying to kill me?" She smiled blinking deep almost black eyes at her lover.

"Wouldn't this be the best way to go?" JJ looked up with sparkling blue eyes.

"I can't think of any way better actually." The brunette admitted her smile bright and gleaming as she passed her tongue over her lips. "I guess as my clit's still hard, there must be a little something left." She winked one eye slow, as she deliberately pulled her internal muscles taut around JJ's fingers.

"Mmmmm... how hard?" JJ kept her fingers inside but used more concentration to begin nudging the tip of her thumb up under the hood that hid the most sensitive side of Emily's indeed still hard clit. "You're right..." She acknowledged as she continued the direct stimulation while she curled one finger inside and in time began to rub over Emily's g-spot directly so that the two sensitive areas were getting the specific stimulation. "Can't have that."

"No... we...can't..." Emily managed to make the words vaguely audible, between groans of pleasure, as she rolled her hips and tensed her hand in place on JJ's arm. "Then again... it's not like I've .. ..ughhhhohhhh..." She grunted and bucked a little erratically. "Touched you at all." She panted hard her movements again becoming more erratic.

"I'm enjoying myself... don't worry... focus on your body, the building pleasure... the way your tightening again, how your clit is trying to pull away from my thumb and press towards it at the same time." JJ's voice was thick with her own arousal as she tried to focus the brunette wanting to enjoy the full blown release she was sure was coming. "It's not a dream or even a daydream, those are my fingers inside of you, filling you... my thumb touching your beautiful clit... my lips..." She kissed Emily's stomach. "My tongue..." She drew it over slightly sweat soaked skin. "My breath..."

The added stimulation of JJ's tongue, lips and breath were all too much for the older woman, with a louder cry, a staggered breath and a muttered 'oh god' Emily literally collapsed into her release, her body shuddering and jerking as her insides clenched and spasmed around JJ's fingers, her clit pulsing as her climax flushed through her. Dark eyes flared open as her back arched hard and her whole body then dropped trembling to the mattress, all tension and strain gone from it, with just quivering muscle groups being hit with tremors at random as she pulled in ragged breaths.

When JJ was sure there was nothing else that Emily's body could give for now, she slipped her fingers slowly out and moved up to slip onto her side beside the brunette, her hand drawling lazy patterns on Emily's stomach as the other woman laid there enjoying the aftermath of the hard body wide release.

"You are so beautiful." JJ spoke in a soft low tone, drawing a figure eight up between Emily's breasts.

"Only with you." Emily shook her head exhausted.

"Good, all mine." JJ leaned and kissed Emily's shoulder. "You're tired." She pointed out with a soft blink of blue eyes.

"You expect me not to be?" Emily quirked her eyebrow. "I'm not too tired." She stressed subtly. "To ignore the beauty that is you." She moved one heavy arm to draw it closer to the blonde, trailing a finger down over JJ's arm.

"It's okay Em, enjoy how you feel." JJ caught her lover's hand and brought it up to kiss it. "Just enjoy being back." She urged her to come closer but more so that she could wrap both her arms around the brunette and hold her tightly.

Emily nuzzled herself close into the blonde's embrace, forgetting for a moment that this would actually only be temporary as the blonde would be leaving to go 'home' at some point, but right now none of that mattered.

"Back for good?" She whispered the question in the words a little obvious from her tired tone, the atmosphere of being here in the blonde's arms coupled with the intoxicating residual effect of her releases working to overwhelm her body.

"I hope so." JJ admitted letting out a soft breath as she brought her hand up to stroke over dark hair.

End...


End file.
